


Questioning Your Motives

by Sakurawolf23



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 09:00:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10214072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakurawolf23/pseuds/Sakurawolf23





	

**Nonon's POV**

I huff out a puff of air and watch it turn into a cloud and float away. I then wrap my jacket tighter around me as I try to keep the cold air out, only managing to get only a tiny bit warmer. _**'Well, it better than nothing.'**_ I think when suddenly I feel snow being dumped down my back through my jacket. Jumping at a height that surprised even me, I turned to face my ''attacker''. I whirl around and look up to see Sanageyama and Inumuta both staring at me, Sanageyama's smile evident and Inumuta's hidden behind his collar.

''What the hell was that for!'' I yell, shaking and trying to get all the snow out of my jacket.

''Satsuki told us to come and get you, and I just to the chance to dump snow down your back while you wasn't looking.'' Sanageyama says, laughing. I scowl at him and turn to Inumuta.

''What about you doggie?'' I ask/threatened, looking straight into his eyes, any other person would've flinched or cowered, but not him.

'' I only watched, but it was interesting none the less.'' Inumuta says, smirking down at me.

'' Whatever, why does she need me?'' I ask, shivering slightly from the cold invading my space.

'' I don't know, she just wanted you, well, she wanted everyone, and you were the only one not there.'' Sanageyama says, walking back to where he came from. I look at Inumuta; he nodded, confirming the story. I sighed and was about to follow Sanageyama when I felt a hand brush down my hair. I turn around to see Inumuta looking at me.

''Why you do that for?'' I ask him. Inumuta shrugs and points at my hair.

''You had snow in your hair, and I was merely brushing it out before you got a cold from being, well, too cold.'' He states, looking away and beginning to follow the same path Sanageyama was on. I nodded slowly to myself and follow after Inumuta, trying to convince myself that the blush on my face was from the cold.

Five minutes later, we reach where apparently everybody is at and it seems to be a small area that is surrounded by ice crystals. I shiver some more and rub my hands closer together as we get closer to everyone.

''Hi, Nonon!'' Mako says, but I don't see her until I look up and see her atop Gamagoori's shoulder. Gamagoori's and Mako have been going out for the past five weeks and it's still cute to see them together.

''Hey Mako.'' I greet back. I look around and see who all is there. While looking around I see Sanageyama, Gamagoori, Mako, Ryuko, Inumuta, and Satsuki. When Satsuki saw me she simply nodded and began speaking.

'' Now that I have everyone here we can do what I planned, which is taking a group picture.'' And with that she stepped to the side to show a guy and a camera set up on a tripod. Everyone then started talking and saying not a bad idea. I was trying to get excited about it, honestly I was, but the snow that Sanageyama had dumped down my back is making me shiver and it's not helping with the cold wind blowing by. I then feel something warm wrap around me, I look up and see Inumuta wrapping a jacket around me.

''I had an extra jacket just in case something happened to mine, but seeing as to how you need it more….'' Inumuta says, fixing his collar.

''Oh, thank you.'' I mumble as I wrap the jacket around me more.

''Awww, the doggie is sharing his jacket.'' Sanageyama teases, smirking a bit.

''Yeah, well, she wouldn't be this cold and need it, if someone hadn't dumped snow down her back.'' Inumuta says curtly, cutting his eyes to Sanageyama who only laughed sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck.

''Oh yeah, sorry Nonon.'' Sanageyama says to me, I only nod and revert my eyes back to the snowy ground.

''Okay everyone, let's squeeze together.'' Satsuki says, signaling everyone to get together.

''Okay, a bit more together.'' The camera guy says, looking through the camera at us. I lean in until I realize that I am pressed up against Inumuta's side.

''Hey, Pinky, could you stand a bit taller?'' Camera guy says.

''Huh? Oh, me.'' I mumble as I try to do what the man says. I was trying to stand up a bit taller when I felt two hands wrap around my waist and hoist me onto their shoulder. I look down to see Inumuta looking at me through the corner of his eye then back to the camera, I look over to see his arms around my legs to insure that I won't fall.

''Okay everyone, look at me and say cheese!'' The camera guy says, breaking me from my thoughts. I quickly turn toward the camera and say cheese just as everybody else was.

''Okay that was really good, you will get your pictures tomorrow, other than that have a nice day.'' The man says, taking his camera and leaving. Inumuta then lets me down and I turn around to face him.

'' Why….why did you do that?'' I ask him. He only shrugs and looks down at me.

''I'll explain that to you, but first you have to come with me.'' He says, nodding his head towards a path in the forest.

''Okay.'' I say as I begin to follow him. We walk for several minutes, not saying anything.

''Uhhh...Doggie, where are you taking me?'' I ask as I try to navigate through the deep snow. He only hums a sound and continues walking. ''Dog, I asked you a question, answer it!'' I yell as I let my temper get the best of me. I turn around to go back to the group when my foot go caught on a snow covered root. But before I could fall on my face I felt a hand wrap around my arm and pull me back up into a chest. My face heats up as I realize that I'm pressed up against Inumuta's chest.

''Are you okay?'' He says as I feel the vibrations through him. I nod, not trusting my voice enough to speak. He then pulls away and holds me at arm's length to look into my eyes. ''So you still want to know why I did that?'' He asks his voice low. I slowly nod head and that's when I felt something warm on my mouth _ **. 'He...he is kissing me!'**_ ' I think as I sit there in shock, but after a while I find myself kissing him back. We separate after a minute or two in desperate need for air. At least the cold isn't bothering me that much anymore.

''Now do you understand?'' He asks me, his eyes looking at mine and his blush showing through his collar. I answer him back by kissing him.


End file.
